The Couch
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Beckett and Castle decide to take their relationship to the next level, but moving Beckett into the Castle home doesn’t go as smoothly as they thought. A continuation of the “Missing” series. Takes place after “Blood on My Hands”.


**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Castle. No sir-ee

**Summary:** Beckett and Castle decide to take their relationship to the next level, but moving Beckett into the Castle home doesn't go as smoothly as they thought. A continuation of the "Missing" series. Takes place after "Blood on My Hands".

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to give a big thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it. Now, it's time to go back to some lighthearted fun.

**The Couch-  
-A Story**

"Castle, be careful."

Kate watched as Castle picked up a box marked fragile.

"I am."

"You're flinging it around like it's filled with feathers."

"It feels like it could be," Castle called over his shoulder, almost running into the wall.

Kate winced.

"No worries, I've got," he said, just before disappearing through the doorway and into the hall.

"Told you, you shouldn't have let him take it," Martha said as she walked by, carrying her own box.

Kate shook her head, trying to suppress the small smile that slowly formed across her features.

A year ago, had anyone told Detective Kate Beckett she would be moving in with Richard Castle she would have rolled her eyes. The thought, itself, was absolutely ridiculous. And yet---here she was, standing in the middle of her empty apartment; ready to take the last items down to the moving truck and turn in her key.

She still couldn't believe it was happening. She was moving in with Castle, Alexis, and Martha. The minute she closed the door, a part of her life would be over and a new one would begin.

Yes, it was absolutely ridiculous. And though she would never let Castle know, she was thrilled for it to begin.

Kate jumped when the cell phone on her hip buzzed, interrupting her thoughts. She grabbed it and answered it.

"Beckett."

"Are we nice and cozy in our new place?"

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Esposito, did a body drop?"

There was a laugh on the other end. "No," came Ryan's reply.

Damn them, they had her on speaker again.

"Then what do you guys want?"

"Can't we simply call to see how things are going?"

"Unless you want to get over here and help…No."

"Hey, it's not our fault you stuck us with paper work today, so you could take the day off," Esposito explained.

"Yeah, to move."

"You know, Beckett, all you have to do is say the word and we can come help," Ryan piped in.

"And risk you two straining yourselves? I need you in tip-top shape come Monday."

"Your loss."

"I'm hanging up now."

Kate didn't wait for a response before she flipped her phone shut, just as Lanie walked back into the apartment; Castle following her like a dog ready to play.

"Your boyfriend is annoying," she said, passing Kate and making her way towards the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

Castle's face sparked with mock-hurt. "I merely told Lanie that if I were ever found murdered; I wanted her to do the autopsy."

Kate did little to hide her eye roll just as Lanie shook her head, before taking a long drink. "You're lucky she's my best friend and that I'm not a jealous woman," Kate said.

"You, not jealous?" Castle asked, his mouth dropping slightly in a wide grin as his eyes twinkled. "Ha! Do you not remember the time we were at Sardi's---."

"You finish that sentence," Kate said, cutting him off and taking a dangerous step towards him. "And I will shoot you were the sun don't shine."

Castle made a zipping motion across his mouth with one hand while he shielded where-the-sun-don't-shine with the other. And still, his eyes twinkled.

"Personally, I don't know how you haven't done so sooner," Lanie said, walking back to stand next to the other two. "I would have done it five times over by now."

Kate smiled at her best friend, while Castle opened his mouth. "You know, Lanie, it's your fire I've always admired. If Kate and I don't work out, I'd love to take you out to dinner sometime."

Kate and Lanie shared a look before each grabbed hold of one of Castle's ears; twisting painfully. The man's face contorted with pain as he tried to get away from their attack; unable to go anywhere as they had trapped him.

"What did you do now?" Alexis asked as she and Martha walked back into the apartment.

"That wasn't fair," Castle muttered like a small child as the women released him. He quickly retreated to the couch, where he was joined by Alexis and Martha. "Yes," he whispered, "Protect me."

"Sorry darling, but something tells me you deserved it," Martha said, patting the top of her son's knee.

"Your father was just being his normal, charming self," Lanie said, grabbing two more water bottles and tossing them to Alexis and Martha.

"What about me?" Castle asked.

Lanie's brow rose in response. Doing her best to suppress yet another smile, Kate walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, throwing it at Castle; taking careful aim at his head.

"Thank you."

"You're just lucky I like you."

"Is there anything else Ms. Beckett?" The conversation was interrupted as two movers walked into the room.

Kate looked around, feeling a bittersweet sadness fill the pit of her stomach. The walls were bare; the pictures had been packed with paper. Her bookshelves were gone. Just through the bedroom door she could see a vast emptiness; her bed having been sold days prior. The boxes had been cleared. There was nothing but space.

"Just the couch and that should be it."

All heads turned towards said object when Castle began to choke on a mouthful of water. They all watched as he tried to swallow the his mouthful as well as stop coughing. After a good twenty seconds, he succeeded. "Thank you all, for the help," Castle panted, hitting his chest to rid the pain in his throat.

"I'm a doctor, Castle," Lanie said from the counter top where she sat. "I can tell when someone isn't dying." She took a long drink of her water.

Alexis awkwardly patted her dad's back as he coughed a few times.

"You alright?" Kate asked, brow raised.

"You're taking the couch?"

"Yeah…" Kate said slowly, clearly confused. "This caused you to choke?"

"But—you didn't say you were taking the couch. You said you were selling it."

"No," Kate replied, her speech slowing more, as if she were talking to a small child. "I told you I wanted to keep it."

"You said sell."

"I said keep."

"Sell."

"Keep."

"No."

"Yes."

"A little help?" They both said at the same time, turning to the three other people in the room. The two movers slowly backed from the room; opting to wait in the hall.

"I'm not getting involved," Alexis said as she stood from the couch and walked over to Lanie. Castle looked to his mother.

"You're on your own, kiddo," Martha said as she joined her granddaughter.

Kate turned to Lanie. "Uh-uh," the ME said, shaking her head. "Don't you even ask."

Kate huffed and turned back to Castle. "What's wrong with me bringing my couch?"

"I have some."

"Yes, many. So it shouldn't be a problem to trade one for mine."

"But---." Kate could never figure out how Castle always managed to sound like a child when he complained. "I already have some."

"I'm moving in with you, the least you could do is get rid of one couch so I can bring something of mine with me."

"You're bringing clothes and other things."

"Why don't you want me to move my couch?" Kate asked, crossing her arms defensively.

"Because I already---."

"Rick."

Castle sighed and looked at Kate through nervous eyes. "You're couch doesn't—exactly fit with the rest." He spoke with thought; clearly choosing his words with great care.

"None of your couches match."

"That's beside the point."

"And the point is?"

"Yours is---dingy."

"Dingy?" Kate said, raising her eyes and leaning forward slightly. What the hell did "dingy" mean?

Castle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's---." He bit his bottom lip, eyeing Kate carefully, clearly wondering if he should say what he was about to. "It's—old and sort of falling apart."

Kate's head tilted to the side slightly and she was certain that she resembled a dog. "You don't want my couch, because it's---old?" she asked, clearly trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"It just wouldn't fit in with the others."

"Because all of yours are new? With no imperfections?"

"Yes."

There was a quiet, simultaneous groan from the three women behind Kate. "I wish I had some wine," Martha muttered quietly.

Kate took a careful step towards Castle; the writer had enough sense to jump from the couch and take a step back. "Is that so?" she asked, taking a few more steps forward. "Is there anything else of mine that is too ragged for your apartment?"

"I'm very particular about my furniture," Castle began to ramble, stepping away from Kate at great speed. "Ask Alexis."

"He is," the teen weakly defended her father.

"Ah I see," Kate said, stopping and crossing her arms. "Then let me guess, because mine is so old, it will throw off the fung shui of the apartment."

"Kate, it's just a couch." Castle said, quickly evading her question.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if I bring it with me."

Quiet over took the room as the couple stared at one another while Kate's foot slowly began to tap. She quickly looked to her couch; so it was old, but it wasn't _dingy_. It had—character. She liked her couch and she wanted to bring it along, as a memoir from her old life. She looked back to Rick, quickly guessing that he was weighing his options.

"Okay," Castle said, sighing. "I'll let you bring the couch along—if you beat me at Rock Paper Scissors, best two out of three."

Kate eyed her boyfriend carefully, trying to figure out if there was any sure fire way that he would win. "Fine---that seems fair."

There would be no decision, they would simply leave it to fate.

"Seriously?" Lanie asked.

"You should have seen how they settled dinner the other night," Martha said.

"High card draw," Alexis explained. "It ended up being best five out of nine because Kate refused to lose."

"Then Richard nearly burned the kitchen down when he tried to flambé the fajitas."

Kate and Castle squared off, each ignoring the side chatter that was going on near the kitchen. "On scissors or shoot?" Kate asked, placing her right fist in her palm.

"Shoot." Castle said, mirroring her pose.

"I hope you know I better get more payment when I win," Kate explained. "Just for the trouble you're causing."

"You want to make this interesting?" Castle asked, intrigued.

"Would you expect anything less?"

"What do you want?"

Kate paused and thought, unable to stop the habit of biting her lower lip. Castle chuckled quietly and she quickly shut him up with a glare. "Full disclosure on the next Nikki Heat book."

Castle eyed Kate wearily. "Fine." He conceded and Kate was surprised that he actually did.

She admired his confidence. Too bad she was going to crush it.

"And you want?"

"Your handcuffs," Castle said, his devilish smile forming as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You do realize your daughter is in the room."

"She doesn't know what I want them for."

"You mean I pretend I don't," Alexis piped from the kitchen.

"Really Richard," Martha said, shaking her head. Lanie laughed.

Kate smirked and leaned forward. "_If _you win, I'll give you my handcuffs tonight."

Castle's eyes sparked and he sat a little straighter. "Ready to lose?"

"Please," Kate scoffed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot." Kate smiled triumphantly as she hit Castle's scissor's with her rock.

"Poor Ricky."

"We're not done yet, Katie."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot."

"Bam said the lady!" Castle exclaimed, covering Kate's rock with his paper. Kate swore silently.

They each readied themselves for one last match. "Don't mess up," Castle said cheekily.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot."

Kate could hardly contain her triumphant smile as she cut Castle's paper with her scissors. "I believe that means I win," she said, standing as she patted Castle's cheek. "Good effort though," she called over her shoulder.

"Best three out of five," Castle said to her, quickly following. His hands ready to play.

"Guys," Kate said to the movers, pointedly ignoring the man behind her. "You can take the couch now."

Kate watched with delight as Castle dreadfully watched the movers grab the couch and awkwardly move it from the room. He sighed and turned towards her. "I think you should still give me your handcuffs."

* * *

Just as Kate settled into the couch, her phone rang. She checked her Caller ID and smiled.

"Hi Dad," she said, flipping her phone open.

"How's the new apartment?"

Kate sunk deeper into the couch, letting the warmth of her father's voice fill her. It was a comfort she would never forget. "It's—interesting, to say the least. I'm still getting used to the fact that this is my home now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you move."

Kate smiled. "You were working. It's okay. You're still coming for dinner tomorrow, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Jim Beckett said. "But I'll let you go now; I just wanted to make sure you were settled."  
Kate felt her chest warm. Despite their pains and tribulations she and her father had endured he had always been that: her father. Despite her mother's death. Despite his drinking. Despite it all—he was her father first and foremost. And for that she would forever love him.

He had even taken an immediate liking to Castle—and for that she would love him even more.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you tomorrow."

"And be sure to tell Rick that I want a poker rematch. I know he threw his hand."

Kate laughed. "I'll let him know. And you should know he received thorough punishment for it."

"That's my girl," her dad replied and Kate could hear his smile.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Katie."

Kate smiled as she hung up her phone, sitting in quiet thought for a few minutes as she let the effects of her Dad's call wash over her. Finally, she sat up a little and tossed her phone onto Castle's desk. She then grabbed the newest _Nikki Heat_ manuscript that she had placed on the floor and settled back into the couch. _Her _couch.

She still couldn't understand why Castle had made such a big deal about letting her bring it along. It didn't look out of place in his office. IT gave the space more of a homey look. Character.

She smiled smugly and relaxed into the worn cushions, opening the first page of the manuscript.

As Kate began to read what Castle had written she slowly became aware that something was wrong. There was far too much fruit in what she was reading. And whip cream. And---did that say leather? Kate's eyes quickly skimmed through the rest of the papers, feeling her mouth drop as each word passed her by.

"Castle!" she yelled sitting up.

"Yes, dear?" Castle asked, peeking into the room, arriving far too quickly to have been in the kitchen where she left him. His smirk told her he knew exactly why he had been summoned.

"What the hell is this?" She asked through gritted teeth, snapping the manuscript closed and holding it up for him to see.

"That would be the first draft _Summer Heat_."

"You are not going to send this in for review."

"Why ever not?" He asked innocently.

Kate suppressed a groan and threw the papers on the couch. "You are a child," she said, pushing past him and out of the room.

"Told you, you should have given me your handcuffs," Castle called after her.

Kate rolled her eyes.

_Fin_


End file.
